Leave the Pieces
by He'sJustABoy
Summary: A one-shot songfic based on The Wreckers' Leave the Pieces. Draco is a tad OOC in this story. Not really long. Rated M to be safe for some mild language. A lot better than this summary.


**So I do not own Draco Malfoy in any ways. All credit of coming up with him goes to J.K Rowling. I only own Andy (Andrea) and the plot. He's sort of OOC and this is a songfic based on The Wreckers' _Leave the Pieces. _I hope you enjoy it. It's my first fanfic ever so be nice. But constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome. :]] Enjoy! ****

* * *

****You're not sure that you love me.**

"_Look, Andy. I really don't think we can do this anymore."_

"_But, why not?"_

**But you're not sure enough to let me go.**

"_Is it another girl? Am I not good enough for you anymore?"_

"_No, baby. It just doesn't feel like there's anything left in this relationship."_

**Baby , it ain't fair you know, to just keep me hanging around. **

_My heart felt like it was being split in two._

_I looked at him trying to hide the tears that were threatening to spill from my eyes._

"_How long have you felt this way?"_

_My voice sounded harsher than I meant it to be._

**You say you don't want to hurt me, don't want to see my tears.**

"_Andy? Andy, baby. Please, don't cry. I can't stand it when you're sad."_

"_That's a load of bull."_

"_What? What're you talking about?"_

"_If you didn't want to hurt me, then why are you doing this to me?"_

**So, why are you still standing here just watching me drown?**

"_It's just not fair to you if we keep this relationship going when I'm just not into it anymore. It would pretty much be a pity relationship."_

_I could tell he regretted what he said right after it came out, but it infuriated me even more._

**It's all right, yeah I'll be fine. Don't worry about this heart of mine.**

"_Oh, so now you pity me? You know what? That's fine. I don't care anymore. I'd rather be alone then stay in a relationship with a pompous ass that pity's me."_

"_No, that's not what I meant and you know it."_

"_Do I?"_

**Just take your love and hit the road.**

"_Just go." _

_I tried my best at glaring, but it probably ended up looking as pathetic as I felt at that moment._

"_I'm not leaving until we work things out."_

**There's nothing you can do or say, you're gonna break my heart any way.**

"_Draco, there's nothing to work out. You obviously don't love me anymore. And don't you dare feed me the "we can be friends still" shit. I don't operate that way."_

_I walked around him and tried to run out of the common room, but before I could get out of the door he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to face him. Damn him and his quidditch reflexes._

"_Damn it Andrea! Why do you have to be so damn difficult? We were friends before any of this happened! I don't think I can stand losing the one person that I can actually stand and trust. You're breaking my heart here."_

_I couldn't stand to look at him when he was talking like that. As if I was the bad guy. How dare he? I forced myself to look in his eyes one last time._

"_Then you should have thought of that before you broke mine."_

_Before he could respond I pulled away from him and ran out of the common room._

"_Andrea, please, wait!"_

_As I was running up the stairs I could hear him gaining up on me. I couldn't, no I wouldn't, give him the satisfaction. I gave him everything. But I guess that wasn't enough for him. How could he possibly think we could "just be friends" after all that we've been through? I finally made it up to the 4__th__ floor. Only 3 more and maybe I can find someplace to hide from him. At least until he gives up._

_I was too busy looking behind me to make sure he wouldn't catch up to notice that the stairs were changing as I was running up them. Before I knew it, I was falling. Not for a long time, but long enough to know that I was indeed falling._

_I hit my head on a couple of changing staircases. When I finally hit the ground I heard an unnerving series of cracks. I didn't feel the pain instantly, but it came in slow, almost torturing waves. I could feel a thick liquid surrounding my head. I couldn't move a muscle no matter how hard I tried. I finally knew that these few minutes that I had left would be my last. _

_When you think about dying, the expression "my life flashed before my eyes" comes to mind. While it's mostly true, it doesn't really flash before your eyes. It sort of goes by in your mind like a wonderful slideshow. All the wonderful memories between Draco and I came back. Between the first time we met, to the first time we kissed. I remember when he was there for me when my dad died and he held me and just let me cry, we didn't come out of his room at all that day. I especially remembered the first and last times we made love. Honestly at that moment I couldn't remember why I was so mad at him. I could only remember why I never wanted to let him go. I faintly heard loud and rushed footsteps._

"_Andy! Shit what have you done?" His voice sounded so far away, but I could never forget that voice._

"_Draco?" I could barely feel him kneel down next to me and take my hand._

"_Shh, baby I'm here. I'm so sorry about what I said before. I-I didn't mean it. Just please, Andy, please don't leave me."_

"_Draco, I-I just want to tell you…" I tried to take in a breath, but it was just too hard. I could feel it now, I could feel my time quickly running out._

"_Andy, it's okay. Madame Pompfrey will be here any minute and you'll be fine. Better than fine. As good as new!"_

"…_that, I-I-I love…you. I always have, and…" I could tell now that he was sobbing. I could faintly feel his tears running down my arm._

"_Andy, told talk like that. You're going to be okay."_

"_And I always…will." I struggled trying to take my final breath. But I couldn't I finally succumbed to the darkness. I couldn't hold on anymore._

"_Andy? Andy, no. No you can't leave me. I love you. You hear me, Andy? I LOVE YOU!"_

**So just leave the pieces when you go.**


End file.
